


Коротко о том, что такое судьба

by dean_deer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Destiny, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_deer/pseuds/dean_deer
Summary: Они случайно сталкивались вот уже сорок семь раз. И потом Майкрофт решил, что пришла пора познакомиться.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 24





	Коротко о том, что такое судьба

**Author's Note:**

> больше драбблов: https://vk.com/my_dear_mystrade

_Одному исполняется семь, другой только появляется на свет._

Майкрофт первый заходит в палату, ему дают на руки ребёнка. Это первый и единственный ребёнок, которого он когда-либо возьмёт на руки в своей жизни. Младенец, которого назвали Шерлоком, кричит большую часть времени, но на руках у Майкрофта успокаивается. Кажется, между ними особое взаимопонимание.

— И все же так жалко его.... — говорит Элис старшей медсестре.  
— Малышей быстро расхватывают, — прагматично заявляет та, — Как пирожки.. 

Она смеётся, ставя в свидетельстве о рождении первое попавшееся в списке имя: Грегори.

 _Одному исполняется тринадцать, другому — шесть.  
_  
Летом, после того, что натворила его маленькая сестра, они с семьей арендуют домик в горах. Шерлок продолжает умолять Эвр рассказать, где Редберд. Майкрофт в порыве злости и беспомощности, называет Шерлока глупым. Эвр впервые произносит «утонувший Редберд».

Грег впервые со всеми ребятами едет отдыхать в летний лагерь. Горы кажутся просто огромными. Он сбегает от воспитательниц и лазает по деревьям. Если залезть достаточно высоко, то можно увидеть небольшой домик у подножия горы — им туда нельзя. Грег представляет, как живет в этом доме с семьей. 

_Одному исполняется пятнадцать, другому — восемь._

Майкрофт скучает по Масгрейв-холл. Родители окончательно ссорятся с дядей Руди, и никто не озвучивает вслух очевидного: Эвр больше нет. Шерлок, мамочка, папочка и он сам переезжают поближе к городу. Их отправляют в школу.

Грег начинает выдумывать истории о том, кто его родители. Он всем рассказывает, что скоро придёт его отец и заберёт его из интерната. Никто не приходит, и над ним каждый день смеются. Когда ему исполняется десять, его переводят из центрального детского дома к окраине. Ему там не нравится.

 _Одному исполняется двадцать, другому — тринадцать.  
_  
Майкрофт получает третье высшее образование подряд. Он понятия не имеет, чем хочет заниматься. Он знает все и ничего одновременно. Он говорит на пяти языках, но не знает ни один, который помог бы выражаться точнее. Дядя Руди впервые за несколько лет упоминает Эвр. Он также начинает носить женскую одежду, и Майкрофт не уверен, что тот не сошёл с ума.

Грегори никогда не ночует в домах семей, которые забирают его на выходные. Он сбегает в приоткрытую дверь, выпрыгивает из окон, спускается по пожарной лестнице... Он бежит не оглядываясь, ему даже немного страшно. Он врезается (по ощущениям) в крупного мужчину, но когда поднимает на него взгляд, видит кричащий макияж и нелепый парик. Мелани — представилась она басом — отводит его в интернат, а через неделю приводит туда знакомых из Франции. Грегу они даже нравятся.

_Одному двадцать пять, другому — семнадцать._

Майкрофт ждёт долгой пересадки в аэропорту Парижа. Он летит на свой первый самостоятельный переговор. Союз разваливался, и пришло время Германии объединиться снова. Майкрофт — один из тех, кто наблюдает за процессом.

Провожать Грегори приехала вся семья. Ма плачет у информационной стойки, па обнимает ее за плечи. Бабушка продолжает благословлять его на брак с хорошей англичанкой, а Грег просто поскорее хочет вернуться в родную страну. За четыре года французом он так и не стал, зато жил в домике под Альпами со всей своей огромной семьей. Он любит их, хоть ма и была против его ирокеза.

_Одному тридцать два, другому — двадцать пять._

Майкрофт знакомится с Королевой, она советует ему расстаться с парнем. Холмс огорчается, подумав о том, что Королева гомофобна, и не спрашивает ее о смягчении законодательства. Правда, к концу разговора он понимает, что Елизавета, как она просит ее называть, знает о его партнере намного больше, чем он сам. Из дворца Майкрофт выходит завидным холостяком.

Грегори становится констеблем, и для их выпуска организуют посещение дворца. Обычная процедура, чтобы показать новичкам, что они соглашаются защищать. Грег влюблён в Англию, он скучает по ней каждую секунду, несмотря на то, что живет в центре Лондона. Традиции, Букингемский дворец, фраки... Грег ослеплён ими. В особенности, теми, кто их носит. 

_Одному тридцать шесть, другому — двадцать девять._

Майкрофт со злостью хлопает дверью машины. Он может заставить премьер-министра следить за Россией через камни, может приказать палате лордов петь хором на своей свадьбе, он пьёт на завтрак чай, который наливает ему лично Королева, но он совершенно неспособен управлять своим младшим братом. Шерлок кричит в агонии, когда старший его находит. Майкрофт прижимает его к себе. Шерлок затихает. 

Грег женится на самой очаровательной девушке в мире. Она улыбается так, что улыбается все ее лицо, а рыжие волосы становятся ярче. Как-то вечером их подрезает чёрный "Ягуар" с правительственными номерами.

— Да им вообще нужно запретить пользоваться личными автомобилями! — возмущается она однажды, — Раз управляют страной, то думают, что им все можно? Ну уж нет.

Грег с ней абсолютно согласен.

_Одному сорок, другому — тридцать три._

Майкрофт чувствует себя сверхчеловеком. Машиной. Компьютером, перерабатывающим огромные массивы информации. Он знает и видит все, контролирует все, помнит каждую мелочь своей жизни, благодаря эйдетической памяти. Он ничему не удивляется, потому что предугадывает... Нет, _просчитывает_ все события наперёд. До такой мелочи, что за месяц до того самого вторника решает, что возьмет запасной костюм на работу, потому что знает: его помощница будет весь день думать о своей сорвавшейся свадьбе и не заметит, как прольёт кофе на его новый пиджак...

Грегори знакомится с Шерлоком Холмсом, когда тот прерывает его диалог о предсвадебных изменах с одной эффектной дамой. Проходит пять минут, прежде чем Грег окончательно решает развестись со своей женой. Она по-прежнему красивая, когда улыбается, но Грег замирает от отвращения рядом с ней. Она улыбается так не ему одному... 

_Одному сорок два, другому — тридцать пять.  
_  
Майкофт начинает узнавать его с двадцати пяти лет. Он держит воспоминания о нем в своей голове — это получается совершенно случайно — дар и кошмар эйдетической памяти. Он знает о Грегори Лестрейде буквально все. 

Когда Шерлок начинает работать с детективом-инспектором Лестрейдом, Майкрофт даже не испытывает нужды его проверять. Антея настолько удивляется его спокойной реакции, что все же проливает кофе на его костюм. Майкрофт ее не винит — она слишком расстроена расторгнутой помолвкой, чтобы понять: до знакомства с Грегори, он столкнулся с ним уже сорок семь раз, и это абсолютный рекорд. 

Он помнит все эти встречи, каждую секунду, каждую мелочь своей жизни, начиная с бирки на ножке беспокойного младенца, лежащего справа от Шерлока. Вот на ней написано «Грегори». Ради интереса, Майкрофт проверяет, тот ли самый это Грег? Ответ: да.

Или вот, Грегори прячется от приемных родителей, когда Майкрофт переходит дорогу.  
А вот Грегори целует свою подружку (будущую бывшую жену, разумеется) в супермаркете — Майкрофт видит их, потому что останавливается прикурить.

Вот констебль Лестрейд в компании друзей бродит по Букингемскому дворцу. Майкрофт чувствует на себе его взгляд — сканирующий взгляд незнакомца — и улыбается.  
Свадебная фотосессия Грега проиходит под окнами рабочего кабинета Майкрофта. Фотографии на фоне Биг Бена в тренде в том году. 

Отряд, которому помогает Грегори, зачищает наркопритон, из которого старший Холмс как-то увозит Шерлока. Майкрофт и Грег смотрят друг на друга, но не замечают.

Грег врезается в него на пороге Бейкер-стрит, бормочет «извините» и выскакивает на улицу. И, это самое смешное, они по-прежнему незнакомцы! 

Майкрофт специально не предпринимает никаких попыток, чтобы встретиться, и ему удаётся продержаться целый год, прежде чем любопытство перевешивает. Как-то утром Грег стоит в той же очереди за кофе, что и он, а вечером Майкрофт решает приехать на место преступления. 

Когда он подходит к нему, Грегори начинает улыбаться. В этой улыбке Майкрофт видит расслабленный вечер следующего воскресенья и жаркий секс у камина. 

— Детектив-инспектор? — тихо зовёт он, — Майкрофт Холмс. Позвольте Вас подвезти. 

Улыбка Грегори становится ещё шире.

_Одному пятьдесят семь, другому пятьдесят._

— Считай, что я старею и становлюсь сентиментальным, но... Я думаю, нам суждено было быть вместе. Я не говорил тебе, но я помню каждую случайную встречу до нашего знакомства. На улицах, остановках, пару раз в горах, аэропорту — у тебя ещё был смешной ирокез. Всего таких встреч было сорок семь, но я специально не подходил, ждал...

Грег скептически глядит на него поверх очков с грубой чёрной оправой.

— Не смеши меня, помнит он каждую встречу. Я три раза прикуривал у тебя сигарету, а ты даже свой номер телефона мне не оставил!   
— Что?..   
— Что?


End file.
